Foolish
by kmoaton
Summary: An A/U story of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Written for the Un love you community at LJ, these works will explore the possiblities of "what if" in the relationship between Kikyo and Inuyasha. This is not a Kagome bashing story so don't expect any of that.
1. Foolish

There were times when Kikyo didn't know if she should have been relieved or bitter. To the world, Kikyo Hayashi had it all. She was one of the youngest and most powerful CEOs in the business world. Women envied her and men regarded her with awe. What none of them realized was how alone she truly was. Behind the shell of a beautiful and brilliant woman, lay a lonely soul.

Training had started early. When her father realized he would not be blessed with sons, he took his eldest daughter under his wing. Every waking moment of Kikyo's life was absorbed in learning business. She had no friends, no free time. Her entire life was the Hayashi Corporation.

Kikyo learned early that emotions were for the weak. Her father beat the laughter and joy out of her. Sometimes, though, she couldn't help but feel the pain of being referred to as "The Dragon Lady" or the whispers she heard of "cold-hearted bitch" as she passed by in the hallways of the company. She hid the pain behind her mask, refusing to let the tears fall. No one truly understood what Kikyo had gone through to stand where she was today.

Sometimes, Kikyo wished she could take off the suit and heels, let her hair down and be free. Instead, duty and obligation took her to work every morning then home to her lonely apartment. Unless there was a business dinner, she usually nuked something then fell sleep watching the business news. Kikyo knew her life held no meaning. It was just an empty shell of existence.

Maybe that's why she was so surprised when she met him. A big meeting was planned with several other companies. Kikyo was used to being shunned at the meetings. Not expecting any one to sit near her, Kikyo was taken aback when Inuyasha sat next to her and started a conversation. At first Kikyo listened more than talk, but by the end of the day, she startled herself by agreeing to dinner.

Kikyo found herself taken in by the attention and flattery of the handsome man. He had shining silver and the most beautiful golden eyes she'd ever seen. He was respectful of her, simply satisfied with conversation. Kikyo knew of his family background. The Tashio family was a powerful and well-respected family in Tokyo. Inuyasha was the son of the father's mistress. While the father readily accepted his son, the older brother, Sesshomaru, wasted little time letting the world know as far as he was concerned, Inuyasha was a bastard and not a legitimate heir to the Tashio name. Inuyasha's father, however, denounced Sesshomaru, and started training Inuyasha in the family business.

Kikyo could understand the pain of not having acceptance. Many felt she was too high and mighty to possibly just be ordinary. So many regarded her with something akin to worship. With Inuyasha, she suddenly discovered the ordinary woman buried behind the façade. The day at Udon Park on the boats sealed the deal for Kikyo. Leaving the boat at the dock, Kikyo felt herself stumble and would have fallen into the pond if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. At that perfect moment, he kissed her. It was her first kiss and Kikyo allowed herself to dream. _'Maybe, just maybe…'_

Should it have even come as a surprise that Inuyasha betrayed her? Kikyo felt her heart break but she hid it as she faced him and other members of the Tashio Corporation, along with her father and members of the Tokyo Stock Exchange Regulation Board. The idea that they would try to use HER in order to gain insider-trading information was beyond belief. At that precise moment, Kikyo realized that girls like her aren't allowed to dream. Kikyo knew the only person who could see her pain was Inuyasha. Even as he persistently denied any involvement and tried to beg Kikyo to hear him out, Kikyo felt her heart turn hard as stone. No longer would she be fooled by sweet kisses and foolish promises. She had a new goal in life. She would bury the Tashio Corporation, if it were the last thing she'd do.


	2. Fire and Desire

Sleep eluded Kikyo. Anger and sadness took turns residing in her soul. The one time she had chosen to defy her father and give love a chance, what happened? The man made a fool out of her. Burying her face in the pillow, Kikyo mentally berated herself.

"_Fool! Why did father have to be right about Inuyasha?"_

She knew that her father would take this opportunity to torment her on her lack of judgment. He hated any sign of weakness, especially due to emotions and she had broken his cardinal rule: Never give in to the enemy. Kikyo sighed heavily and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She could see those amber eyes mocking her; the same eyes that made her believe the words that came from his lips.

"_And that kiss…oh, brother, that kiss."_

Kikyo could still feel the heavy press of his lips upon hers. It was a kiss that seared her soul. Hot, angry tears burned her eyes as she recalled her body's reaction to that kiss. It was as if the bones in her body melted and she just became a limp pool. Now her body craved the feel of his lips, the touch of his hand and the sound of his voice.

An overwhelming sadness suddenly filled Kikyo. The tears that had been filling her eyes spilled over and flowed down her cheeks. The sobs that had been suppressed all day tore loose from her throat. The quiet darkness was filled with the sounds of heartbroken sobs. Kikyo didn't know if she cried for minutes or hours. She just knew when the tears finally stopped, she felt hollow.

She wanted Inuyasha to hurt. She wanted him to know how it felt to ache from longing and the desire of what never had a chance to be. Kikyo wanted him to regret ever fucking over her. Sitting up in the bed, Kikyo couldn't stop or control the rage that had begun to pour through her veins. She wished he were here, right in front of her. She wanted to throw things, smash the world around her. Kikyo wanted to see blood.

The ring of doorbell startled Kikyo out of her dark fantasies. Grabbing a thin wrap, Kikyo stormed to the door. Still riding on the wave of her volatile emotions, Kikyo slung the door open with little regard to the lateness of the hour. At the sight of those damned amber eyes, all thoughts of vengeance seeped away, leaving only the pain and longing.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the dark haired beauty in front of him. He could see her tear-burned eyes and his heart gave a pang, knowing he was the source of her tears. He had come to explain, to make Kikyo understand it was others in the company that was trying to damage her father's company.

"Look, I know it's late but…"

Kikyo held up her hand to stop him. Her heart was too fragile to hear the excuses. She didn't need any reason to have false hope.

"What happened between us was a mistake. I know that now. Please go."

Inuyasha felt his gut twist at the utter despair he could hear in her voice. He never wanted to hear it again. 'I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned against the door jam. "What can you say to change anything? Everything was made perfectly clear at the meeting today. Could you have made my humiliation any more public?" Kikyo could feel the first traces of anger returning.

Inuyasha leaned close enough to Kikyo so that his breath ticked her face. "It wasn't me! I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't listen! What will it take for you to believe me?"

Kikyo could feel her heart pounding at nearness of Inuyasha and she knew with his demon hearing, he could hear it too. She tried to step back but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What, Kikyo? What will it take?" Pulling her close, Inuyasha crushed his lips against hers. Before she could stop herself, Kikyo had her arms around Inuyasha pulling him close. She could feel the same melting feeling that overtook her the very first time she kissed Inuyasha. It took a few minutes before her mind caught up with the rest of her body. Kikyo stiffened and pushed Inuyasha off her.

"NO! Go, Inuyasha, please!" Kikyo could feel her legs threatening to give out. She knew that if that happened with Inuyasha there, he'd never leave.

Inuyasha stood for a moment, looking at Kikyo. He took in her now kiss-swollen lips and her trembling frame. Never had he wanted anything or anyone so badly. "I'll find out who is responsible for this and he will pay, Kikyo." He gently touched her cheek and turned into the night.

Kikyo watched his silver hair disappear. She then closed and locked the door. Still trembling, she slid to the floor, tears once again flowing.

"_It's not fair. I can't love him. I have to let him go."_


	3. Ordinary People

Fury boiled through Inuyasha as he returned to the family manse. He knew going to Kikyo's wasn't the best idea but he had to see her. The need to make her understand outweighed any common sense. He couldn't believe she had sent him away, especially after that electrically charged kiss between them.

Walking through the darkened living room, Inuyasha tried to ignore the light shining under the study door. He knew his father kept insomniac hours but Inuyasha really didn't feel up to an interrogation. The pain in Kikyo's eyes was still burring in his conscience and he just wanted to go and think on how to set things right. Inuyasha had almost made it to the staircase when he heard his father call out.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hung his head, silently cursing. He knew there was no ignoring his father's command. Reluctantly, Inuyasha went into the study. Seeing his father in the dim lamplight always reminded Inuyasha of a judge waiting to pronounce sentience. Inuyasha stood in front of the desk until he was offered a seat.

For the long moment, Toga said nothing to his youngest son, instead allowing him to squirm uncomfortably. Remembering Inuyasha's mother, Toga thought about how Inuyasha had inherited her heart. True, the boy was outspoken and brash but he knew it was just an act to hide his sensitive heart.

"Son, you went to see the Hayashi girl?"

Inuyasha sighed. This was not going to go well at all. "Yes, father."

Toga looked into the identical amber eyes of his son. "Weren't you told to stay away from her?"

Inuyasha stared back at his father for a moment then he looked down into his hands.

"Yes, father."

Toga's gaze returned to his papers. "Well, I'm sure you are going to regale me with a tale as to why you chose to disobey a direct order."

Inuyasha kept seeing Kikyo's tear burned eyes. "I had to know, father. I needed to know if that was what she really wanted."

Toga looked at his son. He had only seen the forlorn look on Inuyasha's face when his mother died. Toga's countence softened with compassion.

"_My boy is in love."_

"Inuyasha, did you get the answer you sought?"

Inuyasha unconsciously touched his lips. He could still feel Kikyo's kiss on them. It was her kiss that had speared his heart. Giving a faint smile to his father, he answered.

"I think I did. Now I just have to prove it to her."

ooOOoo

After a fitful night's sleep, Kikyo was up with the sun. Thanking the kamis for Saturdays, she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea. Rummaging through the cabinets, the phone startled her. Kikyo found herself hesitating for a moment, scared and hopeful that it was Inuyasha.

"Hello?" She knew the greeting sounded dry but it was like her throat suddenly closed up.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite sister who's only been in the country a few hours?"

Kikyo had to smile. "Kaede, you are my only sister."

The laughter through the phone lightened Kikyo's dark mood. "Well, pooh, sis! Have you no heart? What's for breakfast?"

Kikyo looked around her barren kitchen. "Nothing. I'm making tea."

Kaede groaned through the phone. "I'll be there in thirty minutes with food!"

Kikyo couldn't believe how much having her sister around made her feel better. As far as Kikyo was concerned, Kaede was the lucky one. She was attending college in America and was free from their tyrant of a father. After an American breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, Kikyo and Kaede settled down in the living room to catch up.

Kikyo gave Kaede a run down of everything that happened at the office. In spite of her dispassionate telling of the story, Kaede knew her sister and she could tell Kikyo was hiding something.

"Have you heard from Inuyasha since all of this happened?"

Kikyo looked at her sister, startled by the question. A blush lightly tinted her face as she recalled Inuyasha's nocturnal call.

"He came by last night."

Kaede smiled at her blushing sitter. She had met Inuyasha before he started dating Kikyo and she thought he was a total hottie. "And…"

Kikyo frowned at Kaede. "And nothing. I made him leave." Kikyo sat her teacup down on the table, away from her trembling hands.

Kaede looked at her. "You don't tremble and blush if you just sent him away. Did he kiss you?"

Kikyo's face turned flame red and she stood up full of indignation. "Ok, he did! What of it? It meant…nothing." Kikyo felt the indignation leave her body and she plopped back down on the couch. Cradling her head in her hands, Kikyo felt all the pain return.

"Oh, Kaede! I was such a fool!" Kikyo wailed.

Kaede pulled Kikyo close. "Sweetie, who hasn't been a fool for love?"

Through her teary sobs, Kikyo told Kaede about last night. "He says he's innocent, Kaede. How do I know if that's true?"

Grabbing a tissue and drying her big sister's face, Kaede gave her the only answer she knew. " You don't. But if he plans to get to the bottom of this, let him."

Kikyo hugged her wise little sister and absorbed her words. She could only hope that Inuyasha could prove to her and the rest of the world he was right.


End file.
